AFC Carshalton
AFC Carshalton are an English football team based in Carshalton, Surrey. They were formed in mid December 2006 by manager juicemonkey. At the start of season 7, Carshalton began their 5th season in the DO world. Their kit remains the same today as it was one and a half years ago; Maroon with white trim. The away kit is the same design with the colours reversed and a maroon stripe down the left shoulder. Carshalton play their home games at the 2940 all seater Wrythe Lane Stadium. They currently play in English League 1 ©. Club History Season 3 AFC Carshalton joined the DO Community mid-way through the 3rd season. Although they were formed in December, they had to wait until early January before they were placed in a league. They were lucky enough to replace the inactive 2nd placed team in English League 2 (C4) (MMX Team Petrzalka) after only 4 games. However, this luck aside a season with an impressive record of 17 wins to only 2 losses ensured promotion for AFC Carshalton to their current league. Seasons 4 - 6 After this impressive first season, Carshalton's first full season was equally impressive. They only missed out on promotion in successive seasons on goal difference, finishing 2nd to Salford FC on a thrilling final day of action. Over the next two seasons, competition within the league was fierce. Carshalton had to settle for 4th place in season 5 and 3rd place in season 6. During season 6, AFC Carshalton enjoyed a remarkable National Cup run, reaching the last 32 before being knocked out by Draconic Warriors FC. Season 7 Season 7 started excellently for Carshalton, as they shot 2 points clear at the top of the league with 9 wins out of 9, scoring an incredible 51 goals and conceding none. However this euphoria has been slightly dampened by old promotion rivals Wynyard Warriors, who inflicted Carshalton's first goal conceded and first defeat on Matchday 10, narrowly winning 1-0 at the Wynyard Cricket Pitch. However Carshalton returned swiftly to winning ways, putting 15 past FC Karpaty Lviv with midfield dynamo Orville Christopherson bagging 6 in a Man of the Match performance to return to his top form. Club Rivalries AFC Carshalton's main local rivals are Carshalton Beeches United due to close because of the proxemity of the clubs to each other. The teams have played each other three times, a 0-0 draw and a two 1-0 wins for Carshalton. However, before The Beeches' former club Carshalton Beeches AFC were kicked out of the game, the rivals played two other matches, a 1-0 victory for The Beeches and a 2-0 home win for Carshalton in the rival's first clash at Wrythe Lane. Despite this seemingly even head-to-head record, Carshalton are by far the more successful of the two. Both Carshalton and The Beeches gained promotion to League 1 in their first season, however whilst Carshalton missed out on successive promotions by only goal difference The Beeches slipped to a disappointing relegation back to League 2. As if this was not embarassing enough they were then handed a 1 year ban for a serious breach of the rules. Hopes were high with fans of the Beeches that they could experience some success with new team. However soon after their formation, they went bankrupt, resulting in a 15 point deduction and as a result they remained in League 2. So although the head-to-head appears close, AFC Carshalton are by far the more successful of the two. Carshalton enjoys many other local rivalries, including with, Shinigami Ninjas (Who are also in League 1 ©),your mum fc, The Ollstars and fellow promotion candidates for this season Wynyard Warriors. AFC Carshalton Squad NB: Asterix denotes player is currently out on loan NB: (Y) denotes player currently in youth squad Club Records Record Goalscorers Demetri Agelekas 112 Sinasi Cetin 79 Orville Christopherson 51 David Smith 40 Semiray Uraltay* 25 Bartholemew Thwaite* 21 Gallagher Sawyer 18 Riley Adam 12 Leon Sedgwick* 12 Baptista Vale* 12 Braden Masters* 10 Grey Alexander 4 Hugo Piron 4 Elias Sporr 4 Feliks Stochmal 4 Pavol Piacek 3 Maxwell Grey 1 Homer Spearing 1 NB: Asterix denotes player that has left club. Only past players who scored more than 10 have been included Record Win - 18-0: Home League Match Vs Giant Purple People Eater Record Defeat - 5-0 Home National Cup Match Vs Manchester United Highest Transfer Fee Paid - £572,000 for Tuomas Virtanen Highest Transfer Fee Received - £203,000 for Phil Rennold Category:Football Clubs Category:English Clubs